


A Long Story

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could use a little less mystery, Jim," McCoy grumbled, "And a little more warning as to what exactly is going on here." But even as he complained, his voice was softening as he laid eyes on the still form laying atop the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Long Story  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _"I could use a little less mystery, Jim," McCoy grumbled, "And a little more warning as to what exactly is going on here." But even as he complained, his voice was softening as he laid eyes on the still form laying atop the sheets._  
> 

"Jim, what the hell have you been-" The voice was old, familiar, a welcome sound, even flustered and clearly upset as he was at the sight that confronted him as he came into the old farmhouse, but he hadn't called the other man for the reason he would think he had at first glance... Well, alright, Jim wasn't above admitting that he could use a little of the doctor's care himself, but first-

"Not now, Bones. I'm alright. I've had far worse than this, and we both know it. Before you decide to haul me off, there's someone else you should see first." He cut the doctor off at the pass, before he could even finish his question. Because, before the minor wounds he'd suffered in his fight with one of the creatures were attended, there was the young woman he had rescued to see to. Buffy, she'd called herself. She was beautiful, he'd seen from the moment his eyes had found her in that wasteland place, like some kind of golden diamond that gleamed amongst the sands, despite the tattered and bloodstained clothing she wore, torn remnants of some time and place that stood in stark contrast to the primitive landscape around them. The clothing hadn't fit, had stood out starkly as not belonging to that world, but the woman herself...

She was a wild spirit embodied, and she had fought like it, the little that he'd been able to watch her before the second creature had appeared. It was a sight that would be seared into his memory for the ages; the graceful way her body flowed, as if she had been born for this exact thing, the way she swung and struck with the old chains, finding her marks perfectly as if they were merely an extension of herself. But then there had been a wild creature to defeat, to protect her from in the heat of her battle, and he'd had nothing but his own two hands and experience to protect _himself_ against the brute beast that had the advantage of strength, size, and natural horns and spikes. It was no worse a fight than he'd ever had over the past five years on the _Enterprise_ , but it had also not been easy. And while he'd come away wounded, she had also come away with her own injuries... injuries on top of older injuries that told a clear story of the life she led in that desert.

Then, she'd taken his offer and his hand, allowed him to pull her back through the strange portal that had appeared, back to his own home in little Riverside, Iowa- and she'd collapsed on the other side.

"Someone else? What the devil have you been up to?" But, despite the protest, the questioning eyes, Bones was relenting. Had come all this way, after all, despite being ready to leave for his return to the Fabrini and Natira. Was ready now to follow his lead, and lead he did, towards the guest room where he'd lain her after their return, speaking as he moved;

"Reading stories, doctor." At least, to start. It was more than that, now. Had been more than that before he jumped through that portal. A portal that he still didn't understand, but then, he'd never been one to shy away from the strange and unexplored, and especially not when there were lives at stake. Then, they'd reached the guest room door, and he pushed it open carefully, heedful that she might still sleep within. "In here."

"I could use a little less mystery, Jim," the other man grumbled, "And a little more warning as to what exactly is going on here." But even as he complained, his voice was softening as he laid eyes on the still form laying atop the sheets, and he reached to the pack he'd brought with him. His medical tricorder came free there, and he sat gently on the edge of the bed before thumbing it on, the familiar low hum filling the air, and running it over her.

"I don't have the full story. Not yet. I had only just begun to- _discover_ it before I found her."

There was silence for a moment, save for the hum of the medical tricorder, and he watched carefully his friend's reaction. The physician's brows were knitting together as he reading the scans; he adjusted the settings then, and ran them again. Adjusted them again, ran the scans again. And each time, his expression became more grave, more concerned, until finally he shut it off and reached for his pack once more. He barely spared a glance for Jim as he spoke;

"Where the hell did you _find_ her? And what _happened_?" There was a hypospray in his hands, and he worked expertly as he spoke, loading a shot, adjusting it, administering it to her arm, never breaking in his words. "Some of these injuries are fresh, but there's _layers_ of them on her. Layers upon layers of injuries, none of them fully healed. Like they don't get the _chance_ to heal before she's hurt again, and they're just stacking up. The kind of pain she has to be in right now- I don't know how she's sleeping through it."

"I don't _know_ where I found her, Bones. It's a long story. One I'll explain later. For now all I need to know is; can you heal her?"

There was a long searching look, between doctor and captain. He could see as the other man measured Jim's words, weighed them for worth, and decided to settle for them- for now. There was no question that the _questioning_ would come later. Once the doctor had seen his patient- _both_ of his patients, as Jim harbored no doubt that his old friend would insist on hauling them both away for healing- on the mend.

"I can start." A slow nod accompanied the answer, and conveyed in those three simple words was the message that it would be a long process. "She's had a lot of trauma; I need to get her to a medical facility equipped to deal with that extent of trauma. I'll make the call for transport, and while we wait, you can tell me this ' _story_.'"

"Gladly. It started with a locked, antique chest..."


End file.
